Breakeven
by RoyalDarkness01
Summary: You got his heart and my heart and none of the pain.  You tuck the suitcase, I tuck the pain.  Now I'm trying to make sense of what little remains, because you left me with no love and no love to my name.  Delena!


_**I'm still alive, but I'm barely breathing…**_

He never wanted this life…when Katherine "died" he wanted to starve himself, to fade away from a world without the woman he loved..

_**Just prayed to a God that I don't believe in..**_

He held no hope for comfort of any sort now…he wanted to die; he hated his brother now and he wanted to die because by Stefan's hand, he had become what he never wanted to be..

'_**Cause I got time, while she got freedom,**_

_**And when a heart breaks, no it don't breakeven…**_

She had been free all this time…all those years [145]…she had been free, and yet she never looked for him, for Damon, she never looked for him..It was enough to break his heart..

_**Her best days will be some of my worst….**_

_**She finally met a man who's gonna put her first**_

_**While I'm wide awake, she's no trouble sleeping,**_

'_**Cause when a heart breaks, no, it don't breakeven..**_

Elena…Beautiful, perfect, Elena. The permanent love of his existence—Damon's heart broke a little every day she spent with his brother; Every little kiss, whispered 'I love you' broke his heart a little each day.

Who said Damon Salvatore couldn't put Elena Gilbert first? Nonetheless, she got the Salvatore who deserved her…Stefan. Stefan "deserved" everything: their mother, their father, Katerina Petrova, Elena Gilbert. Damon loved, but was never loved: he loved his mother, yes, but she passed away after giving birth to Stefan. His father blamed her death on his firstborn son; Damon suffered his father's abuse for something he couldn't possibly have had any power whatsoever to do. The two of them were in love with Elena—Stefan loved her, Damon loved her. She loved Stefan; somehow she always ended up breaking Damon's heart or hurting him somehow.

When she was leaving with him [Damon] and Alaric to head for Duke University to look up info on Katherine and the curse, she'd said goodbye to Stefan. "Sorry you can't go too, Stef," he'd pouted before Elena had glared at him and kissed his brother, full aware of his watching. She hadn't seen the hurt that flashed across his face then.

But Stefan was better for her; Damon loved her enough to surrender her to that.

_**What am I s'posed to do when the best part of me was always you?**_

_**What am I s'posed to say when I'm all choked up that you're okay?**_

_**I'm falling to pieces, yeah..**_

…_**I'm falling to pieces…**_

_**They say bad things happen for a reason…**_

_**No wise words gonna stop the bleeding,**_

'_**cause she's moved on while I'm still grieving,**_

_**And when a heart breaks, no, it don't breakeven…**_

"You're the liar, Elena. There's something between us, and you know it, and I can prove it," he'd growled. He leaned down and kissed her, passionately, desperately as she pushed him away.

"No, no, NO! Damon, what's wrong with you?" Elena snapped. His heart fell.

"Lie about this," he whispered, going to kiss her again. She intercepted this time, her hand on his chin. He felt a crack split down his heart.

"No, no," Elena managed as he tried to kiss her a third time, even as she pushed him away, him grabbing her hands, holding them against his heart. "No, no, Damon, I care about you. Listen to me, I care about you, I do! But I love Stefan! It's always gonna be Stefan!" Damon's shoulders dropped, and his heart fell right out of his chest.

Elena broke his heart with those words.

Tears slipped unhindered down his cheeks, and his knees buckled. He fell to his knees at her feet, resting his head on her chest as the tears fell, her heartbeat thumping in his ears. His hands sought hers, and he kissed her soft hand, holding it against his broken heart.

_**You got his heart and my heart and none of the pain;**_

_**You tuck the suitcase, I tuck the blame.**_

_**Now I'm tryna make sense of what little remains,**_

'_**cause you left me with no love and no love to my name.**_

"Elena?" He looked up at her, his voice heavy with the tears running down his cheeks. She'd sunk down to her knees too, and her chin rested on his shoulder.

"Yes, Damon?" the sadness in his voice killed her.

"I love _you_, Elena," he whispered brokenly, "I always have."

_**What am I s'posed to do when the best part of me was always you?**_

_**What am I s'posed to say when I'm all choked up that you're okay?**_

_**I'm falling to pieces, yeah..**_

_**(One's still in love while the other one's leaving)**_

…_**I'm falling to pieces…**_

_**('Cause when a heart breaks, no it don't breakeven)**_

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Damon Salvatore, Katherine Pierce, Elena Gilbert or The Vampire Diaries!**

**A/N: SE2X01 just breaks my heart. It breaks my heart to see poor Damon's heart get broken :'( Elena better the hell not break his heart about that kiss if they talk about it, have they?**

**Anywhoo, what'd ya guys think about this? It's a songfic to the song "Breakeven" by The Script. Obviously Delena. Love it? Hate it? Tell me! Review, please, and I'll put up another story I wrote :-) [The Madonnalisa Smile] also Delena. Review, review, review please! Thanks you! **


End file.
